Ford Brody
|alias = Daddy (by Samuel Brody) |origin = Godzilla (2014) |occupation = United States Navy Lieutenant Explosive Ordinance Disposal Officer |skills = Releasing explosives. Marksmanship |hobby = N/A |goals = Save his family from the M.U.T.O.s |family = Elle Brody (wife) Sam Brody (son) Sandra Brody (mother; deceased) Joseph Brody (father; deceased) |friends = A military expedition (tentatively) Godzilla |enemies = The two M.U.T.O.s |type of hero =Protector }} Ford Brody is the main human protagonist/one of the two main protagonists (alongside Godzilla) of the 2014 film, , which is the first film in the ongoing MonsterVerse franchise. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed Quicksilver from the , and Kick-Ass. History ''Godzilla'' In 1999, when Ford was a young boy, his mother, Sandra Brody, was killed in the subsequent destruction of the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant. Fifteen years later, Ford, now a U.S. Navy explosive ordnance disposal officer and father of a family composed of his wife, Elle Brody, and their son, Sam Brody, visited his father Joseph Brody who convices him to form a duo to investigate the truth in order to find what caused the incident. They are quickly arrested by governamental agents and are present when the winged M.U.T.O. awakens and Ford witnessing the death of his father in the chaos. Ford then reveals to Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham (members of the secretive company, Monarch) that his father had monitored echolocation signals that indicated the winged MUTO was communicating with something (who is later revealed to be a female M.U.T.O. whom the winged M.U.T.O., who is in truth a male, intends to mate). Ford later joins a team delivering many nuclear warheads (who will serve to lure and destroy the monsters) by train, but the female M.U.T.O. intercepts the train and devours most of the warheads and Ford is the only survivor of the attack. He is quickly rescued by many military who has comes to recover the last nuclear wharhead. As the female and male M.U.T.O. finally met at San Francisco, the female laids thousands of eggs, and used the last nuclear warhead (whom the male had previously stoled from the military) as an energy source for the soon to be offspring, Ford and a bomb disposal squad are then sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bombmen. They removed the nuke, while Godzilla battles the M.U.T.O.s, and Ford also destroyed the eggs. This inadvertently saved Godzilla (who was overpowered) as it distracted the M.U.T.O.s who rushed to their nest to find it destroyed, granting Godzilla a reprieve. The female M.U.T.O then noticed Ford and attempted to kill him. Godzilla, having gained his second wind, intervened and returned the favor by blasting the female M.U.T.O with his atomic breath twice, knocking her down long enough for Ford to load the bomb onto the boat, and for Godzilla to kill the male before saving Ford's life once again by killing the female. With the M.U.T.O.'s EMP ability no longer being in effect, Ford got the boat working, but was too injured to move. Not long afterward, he was saved by a helicopter and was airlifted out as the bomb exploded harmlessly out at sea. The next day, Ford reunites with his family as they spot Godzilla on the news, seemingly dead from the battle, only to rise up and return to the sea. Gallery MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 7 - RECON 326.jpg Godzilla International Trailer 12.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 6.png Godzilla-Ford-Brody.png Ford_Brody_Profile.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Military Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Protectors Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Honorable